smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cat-Tails for Two
"Cat-Tails for Two" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April that features two new cats and Mouse. Script NOTICE: The story does not having swearing in it. It starts off with some sort of place that has ships. Two cats (one wearing a yellow shirt and the other one with small red hair and is fat) are seen coming by. Fat Cat: Will ya George? Will you teach me how to catch mouses George huh will ya? George: Alright alright Benny! But you better promise not to do stupid things like you are always doing! Benny: I promise George! I'll be real smart and use my head George! Suddenly, he bumps his head on a pole and lands on George. He gets up and looks around. Benny: George? Where are you at George? George is seen flat on Benny's chest. Benny then sees him. Benny: Oh. He pulls George off from his chest. Benny: I'm sorry George! George: Yeah, will if you are not careful I'll bust you one on your thick head! Benny: (Laughs and breaks the fourth wall) George is my friend! George: Hey Benny, you like Pensacola food? Benny: Yeah George! It gives me the heart burn and I love it George! George: Well, there is a Pensacola ship, that there's bound to be Pensacola mice! It then shows a painted ship that says "PENSACOLA CARGO". George: There's a way we can get it! He then goes to a near by hole and Benny follows him. George: Now uh, you toss me overboard and follow me! Benny: Alright George! He grabs George the cat. Benny: Here you go! He throws him on the hole but misses causing him to hit a wall and then fall in the water. Benny jumps on aboard and looks around. Benny: Where's George? George: Oh Beennny... Benny: GEORGE!! What's the matter with you?! Can't you read?? It says no fishing! It then shows a sign that says "NO SWIMMING". It shows George getting on board and the two walk down some stairs after turning on a light. Benny: Where the mouses at George? I don't see any mouses George! George: We don't need to see em stupid. What do you think we brought this trap for? He then pulls out a red mouse trap with a bunch of holes in them. George then gets out pieces of cheese and puts them in the holes. George: Come on Benny! Benny: Yeah yeah George! The two then hide behind some boxes. A fast winded mouse comes, goes through the trap and takes all of the cheese while putting a sign near it. Mouse: Goodbye! He then runs off. George and Benny look around and find a note. George: What's this? (Reads the note) "Pensacola Mouse, the clever and smartest mouse of them all." It then shows Mouse eating some cheese. Mouse: See you around fellas! He then runs into his hole. Benny: George, how are we gonna catch the mouse George? George: That's easy, we just need to build a better trap! The scene then transitions to Benny pulling a rope that holds a heavy box. Mouse is seen looking at this smiling. George: Ok! That's good! Hang on while I set out the bait! Benny: Alright George! George is seen placing the cheese near where the box should fall. Benny: I'm holding it really tight George! Mouse then comes by, blows into a paper bag and pops it hard causing Benny to scream letting go of the rope. Mouse then grabs the cheese while George sees the box falling on him. He attempts to run off but the box crushes him. Benny: George? He then looks under the box. Benny: Ohhhhh... (terrified concern) George: Beennnny... Benny: Yes George? George: Come here... Benny listens to him and comes. George: Bent down... As soon as Benny bends down, George hits him in the head with a hammer. However, the hammer reflects back for some strange reason and hits George instead. Benny: Why did you hit yourself in the head for George? George: I LIKE IT I LIKE IT!!!! Mouse: I love those fellows! All the time having fun! The screen transitions to George on a box. Benny: George, aren't we gonna-- George: Don't bother me! Can't you see I'm thinking? He then gets a shocked and surprised face. George: Well... what have we got here? It then shows a box that says "DANGER, DO NOT OPEN!" and another one that says "FIREWORKS". The two open the box and start talking out the explosives. George and Benny are seen placing fire crackers along with cheese aside them. George: Great! Now all we need is a match and dinner is on the plate! Mouse is seen holding a match. Mouse: Fellas? He then runs by to a dynamite and lights it up stealing a piece of cheese. George attempts to stop him but is blown up by the dynamite. Mouse does the same thing to another one and George gets blown up again. Mouse does this with the rest of the dynamite and George is seen on the floor with exploded clothing. Benny: Don't go away George! I'll go get the water! He then goes to a red can of "water" that says "PETROL". Benny: P E T R O L. Huh, (grabs can) that's a funny way to spell water! He then goes by George. Benny: This will cool you off George! He then blasts George with the petrol causing him to get skinned and loose his clothing. Benny puts his ears on George's head and looks at the audience. Benny: (Breaks the fourth wall) George is my friend! The next scene shows George painting a sign that says "GIRLS" near a pipe. Mouse: (Laughs) Ohh the funny things those guys do to me! George: Now get on the other end. When I blast him through, SMACK him! Benny: I will plunge him real good George! Mouse then arrives to the entrance sign. Mouse: The females! I love the females! He then runs into the pipe while George gets a rocket and ignites it. However, George is dragged into the pipe. Benny misses his chance on the mouse and whacks George by accident instead. George has a big headache. When he pulls his head out, he is seen with a oven like head. The final scene shows George and Benny making a pipe to the mouse's hole. Benny: Gee George, you are real smart! George: Yeah yeah, real smart! Mouse however, uses a wrench to the other side of the hole making it go back to George and Benny. George: Now let's bring out the heavy stuff! Benny gives him a bunch of dynamite and he starts putting it in. Unaware, the two don't realize the dynamite is going back behind them. Benny: We'll have some real hot Pensacola food won't we George? George: Yeah Benny, and we start cooking it right now! "Mouse and Chaldey", fried and cracked! Eh heh! Benny: Yeah (laughs) Suddenly, the two look behind them and are exploded. It then shows the ship blowing fireworks and George and Benny are blown to the sky. Benny: But George, will we have our Pensacola food George? George: No... I kinda lost my appetite for Pensacola food... The two fall into a lake and it shows Mouse hanging from a pipe. Mouse: (Breaks the fourth wall) I love those fellows! They're so silly! It then irises out on him ending the episode. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of George and Benny. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Mouse Episodes Category:George the Cat Episodes Category:Benny Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program